Luluh
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Lagi-lagi spoiler dari chap 423. Author lagi kesambet semalem jadinya bikin fic deh. Pokoknya cekidot aja gan.


Luluh

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and the lyrics.

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san~ Ketemu lagi ama saya hehehe... udah berapa kali sih nampang di sini? Bosen ya? Author entah lagi kesambet apa *kesambet petir lu!* pengen bikin fic yang tragis lagi endingnya tapi bukan mati, sadis, dll gitu. Masih terinspirasi dari chap 423 tapi lagu yang berbeda. Kali ini lagunya Samsons yang judulnya Luluh. Sebenernya sama aja sih ujung2nya pisah tapi cekidot aja deh!

.

.

-o-

Kurosaki Ichigo masih terbaring koma di tempat tidur semenjak perang dengan Aizen dan Arrancar lainnya. Ia masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah 1 bulan lamanya. Tetapi hal itu membuat Rukia bersyukur karena jika Ichigo sudah sadar maka kekuatannya akan menghilang dan ia... tidak bisa lagi melihat Rukia.

Rukia juga sudah 1 bulan lamanya menemani Ichigo. Ia sering berbicara banyak hal dengan Ichigo entah tentang sekolah, tentang Soul Society, dan lain-lain. Kadang-kadang ia juga mendongeng, ia sering membacakan buku kesukaan Ichigo karangan Shakespeare dan kadang-kadang juga ia memotongi kuku Ichigo dan memandangi betapa kokohnya tangan itu, betapa hangatnya tangan itu...

Saat ini juga Rukia tengah duduk di samping Ichigo. Hanya duduk di sana... tidak melakukan apa-apa. Banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan kepada Ichigo. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Mata violetnya memandang pria itu. Jika dilihat, pria itu seperti sedang tertidur lelap, sangat nyenyak namun kenyataannya ia sedang terbaring koma.

Waktu itu seusai perang, Urahara bercerita kepada Rukia. Tentang Ichigo. Saat mendengar kenyataan pahit itu ingin rasanya ia mengulang kembali waktu supaya ia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia mulai berbicara kepada Ichigo.

"Aku sudah dengar.. semuanya dari Urahara-san..."

"Saat kau sadar nanti kau akan langsung kehilangan kekuatanmu.."

"Bukan hanya kekuatanmu tetapi hollow, Soul Society, dan juga aku..."

"Saat kau sadar nanti kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, mendengarku lagi, merasakan pukulanku... saat kau sadar nanti aku akan langsung pulang ke Soul Society... walaupun begitu apakah kau tetap akan memikirkanku?"

"Kau dengar aku?" Rukia mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari... tetapi... kenapa yang selalu aku ingat itu saat-saat kita bertengkar? Kau ingat saat kita berebutan remote TV?" Rukia sedang berupaya untuk menahan air matanya.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal pada dirimu, Ichigo. Tapi walaupun begitu aku menikmatinya..."

"Mungkin ini lucu bagimu... tapi aku sungguh-sungguh... tidak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku... tetapi.." Air mata Rukia mulai mengalir tetapi ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

"..tetapi... kenapa k-au selalu muncul di pikiranku? A-pa salahku sampai-sampai k-au terus muncul di pikiranku? K-au tahu betapa ..tersiksanya a-ku? Huh? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini?" Air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Sudah 1 bulan kau terbaring disini... lebih baik sekarang kau bangun dan mulai menunjukkan muka cemberutmu itu..."

"Hahaha... sungguh lucu kalau aku merindukan wajah cemberutmu itu..." Rukia mencoba untuk tertawa tetapi malah menyebabkan air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Semua temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu... Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, Renji... semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu... Yuzu tidak bisa berhenti menangis, Karin juga tidak bersemangat, bahkan ayahmu juga hanya diam saja... dan aku... aku selalu memikirkanmu..."

"Jadi lebih baik kau bangun sekarang.. supaya aku bisa bertengkar lagi denganmu.. Karin bisa bersemangat lagi... Yuzu bisa berhenti menangis dan membuat ayahmu kembali menunjukkan aksi-aksi bodohnya..." Rukia menggeser dirinya dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichigo... kumohon... ayo bangun... hiks... Ichigo... bangunlah... hikshiks... Ichigo... Ichigo.." tangis Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan Ichigo yang ada di genggamannya. Ia membiarkan air mata membasahi tangan Ichigo. Ia tidak peduli jika semua orang melihatnya. Yang penting baginya adalah saat ini Ichigo bisa sadar dari komanya.

-o-

_Alam mimpi Ichigo_

Dimana aku? Semuanya gelap... jadi ini ya rasanya mati? Ini rasanya kehilangan keluarga, Soul Society, teman-teman dan juga... Rukia...

Rukia... apakah kau merindukanku saat ini?

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya tampak dari seberang sana. Aku cepat berjalan ke arah sana dan melihat apa yang ada di sana. Hey! Itu kan tubuhku... lalu ada Rukia di sana.. Dia sedang duduk di sampingku.

_"I-Ichigo..."_

Ya?

_"Aku sudah dengar.. semuanya dari Urahara-san..."_

...

_"Saat kau sadar nanti kau akan __langsung kehilangan kekuatanmu.."_

Tolong jangan ucapkan kalimat itu.

_"Bukan hanya kekuatanmu tetapi hollow, Soul Society, dan juga aku..."_

Jangan berkata seperti itu, Rukia..

_"Saat kau sadar nanti kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, mendengarku lagi, merasakan pukulanku... __saat kau sadar nanti aku akan langsung pulang ke Soul Society... walaupun begitu apakah kau tetap akan memikirkanku?"_

Pasti Rukia... Pasti.

Aku akan tetap selalu memikirkanmu...

_"Kau dengar aku?"_

Ya, aku bisa mendengarmu..

_"Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari... tetapi... kenapa yang selalu aku ingat itu saat-saat kita bertengkar__?_ _Kau ingat saat kita berebutan remote TV?"_

.

.

_**Saat terindah saat bersamamu**_

.

.

_Flashback_

_Rukia sedang menonton TV sendirian. Isshin dan kedua adik kembar Ichigo sedang jalan-jalan ke Karakura Mall. Sedangkan Ichigo sedang mandi di atas. Rukia sedang menonton film 'Chappy The Movie 2' tentang Chappy melawan serigala jahat. Rukia berteriak saat Chappy melawan serigala itu._

_"Ya, ayo terus Chappy! Jangan kalah sama serigala jelek itu! Ayo! Terus!"_

_"Hey, kau ini anak TK atau nenek tua umur 150 tahun sih? Masih aja nonton beginian. Ganti!"_

_Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan langsung menggusur Rukia. Ia menyambar remote TV dan menggantinya ke acara berita._

_"ICHIGO! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tadi sedang seru tauu! Cepat ganti lagi!"_

_"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menonton kelinci bodoh itu! Weeekkk" Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya._

_"Chappy itu tidak bodoh, Ichigo! Cepat ganti!" Rukia mencoba meraih remote dari tangan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tetap bersikeras untuk menahan. Kedua aksi saling tarik menarik pun dimulai._

_"Lepaskan!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Lepaskan!"_

_"Tidaakk!"_

_"Lepassskannn!"_

_"Tiiiidaaakkkk!" Dan akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa cemberut seharian._

_End of Flashback_

Aku ingat saat-saat itu.. Itu adalah saat terindah bagiku... Kau tahu Rukia... Saat-saat bersamamu itu adalah saat-saat terindah bagiku..

_"Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal pada dirimu, Ichigo. Tapi walaupun begitu aku menikmatinya..."_

.

.

_**Begitu lelapnya aku pun terbuai**_

.

.

Harus kuakui... Aku juga Rukia, aku sangat menikmatinya...

.

.

_**Sebenarnya aku t'lah berharap**_

_**Ku kan memiliki dirimu selamanya...**_

.

.

_"Mungkin ini lucu bagimu... tapi aku sungguh-sungguh... tidak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku... tetapi.."_

Ini tidak lucu bagiku, Rukia... aku juga sungguh-sungguh... kau selalu ada di dalam pikiranku.

_"..tetapi... kenapa k-au selalu muncul di pikiranku? Apa salahku sampai-sampai kau terus muncul di pikiranku? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku? Huh? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini?"_

Aku juga sangat tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini Rukia..

_"Sudah 1 bulan kau terbaring disini... lebih baik sekarang kau bangun dan mulai menunjukkan muka cemberutmu itu..."_

...

_"Hahaha... sungguh lucu kalau aku merindukan wajah cemberutmu itu..."_

Aku juga merindukan wajah marahmu itu Rukia.

_"Semua temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu... Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, Renji... semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu... Yuzu tidak bisa berhenti menangis, Karin juga tidak bersemangat, bahkan ayahmu juga hanya diam saja... dan aku... aku selalu memikirkanmu..."_

Aku sama sepertimu... Rukia...

_"Jadi lebih baik kau bangun sekarang.. supaya aku bisa bertengkar lagi denganmu.. Karin bisa bersemangat lagi... Yuzu bisa berhenti menangis dan membuat ayahmu kembali menunjukkan aksi-aksi bodohnya..."_

Aku akan bangun... sebentar lagi...

_"Ayolah Ichigo... kumohon... ayo bangun... hiks... Ichigo... bangunlah... hikshiks... Ichigo... Ichigo.."_

Ku mohon Rukia... jangan menangis... tolong jangan menangis karena aku.. Aku akan segera berada di sisimu sekarang juga.. jadi tolong jangan menangis...

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mataku...

-o-

"Ru-Rukia..." panggil Ichigo serak.

Rukia menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Ichigo. Kini mata musim gugur itu sudah dibuka.

"Ichigo! Akhirnya kau sudah sadar! Kau baka! Baka Ichigo!" Rukia memukul-mukul kepala Ichigo.

"Aduh! Rukia! Aku ini baru sadar! Stop!" Ichigo mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tunggu di sini aku aka-" Rukia bangun dari duduknya. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu semua orang kalau Ichigo sudah sadar. Sesuatu menahannya untuk pergi... yaitu...

"Jangan pergi..."

Tangan Ichigo yang menahannya untuk pergi.

.

.

_**Ingin kuyakini cinta takkan berakhir**_

_**Namun takdir menuliskan kita harus berakhir...**_

.

.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Kumohon jangan pergi... kalau kau pergi... waktu kita bersama akan semakin sedikit..." ucap Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia. Diremasnya jari-jari mungil itu perlahan.

.

.

_**Segenap hatiku luluh lantak**_

_**Mengiringi dukaku yang kehilangan dirimu**_

.

.

"O-ooh.. baiklah.. waktu kita tinggal 15 menit lagi ya...?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sedih. Air matanya mulai berkumpul kembali di matanya.

Ichigo memalingkan mukanya. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit itu namun apa daya seorang manusia untuk mengubah takdir yang sudah dituliskan? Hatinya merasa teriris-iris saat Rukia mengucapkan waktu yang mereka punya. 15 menit lagi... secepat itukah?

"Ichi-"

.

.

_**Sungguh ku tak mampu tuk meredam**_

_**Kepedihan hatiku untuk merelakan kepergianmu **_

.

.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo memotong pembicaraan Rukia. Kali ini Ichigo menarik Rukia ke pelukannya.

"Rukia..."

"I-Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Rukia meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo memperat pelukannya lagi.

.

.

_**Ku tak sanggup **__**tuk merelakanmu..**_

.

.

"Rukia... ku mohon... kali ini saja.. biarkan aku memelukmu.. hanya satu kali..." pinta Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Tapi tangannya mulai bergerak melingkari dada pemuda itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Perlahan... air mata Rukia mengalir di pipinya. Lalu semakin deras dan deras.. Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia tahu Rukia menangis karena tubuhnya bergetar di pelukan Ichigo. Jika Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo, pasti Rukia bisa melihat beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ichigo.

Setelah keduanya tenang, keduanya tetap berdiam diri. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu kalau hanya berdiam saja seperti ini justru tambah menambah kepedihan di hati mereka.

Mereka tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan 3 kata itu. Mereka takut jika mereka mengucapkan tiga kata itu mereka akan terpisah selamanya.

Dan kini... waktunya tiba...

Perlahan Rukia mulai menghilang... perlahan sekali... dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang... Dan kini ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi...

.

.

_**Segenap hatiku luluh lantak**_

_**Mengiringi dukaku yang kehilangan dirimu**_

_**Sungguh ku tak mampu tuk meredam**_

_**Kepedihan hatiku untuk merelakan kepergianmu **_

.

.

Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya menggigil... air matanya mulai tumpah ruah... Ia tidak sanggup... ia tidak sanggup harus kehilangan Rukia... Ia tak mampu meredam emosinya lagi. Ichigo menangis dan menangis... sudah lama ia tidak menangis sejak ibunya meninggal... Dan kini ia menangis lagi saat... ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya...

_Maafkan aku Zangetsu... Hujan akan muncul lagi..._

.

.

The End

Huwaaaaa tragis banget endingnya... *jedotin kepala ke tembok* *author sarap pikir para readers -_-"* gak nyangka inspirasi yang muncul di malam bolong (?) jadi juga dalam waktu 2 jam *bangga*

Pada bingung ya manggil ane apa? Panggil aja kakak *ditendang readers* *sok tua lu!* hehehe maaf maaf becanda gmn ya nama saya rahasia sih.. panggil Dira aja deh. Dira juga mau ngebales review dari "I'm Not Okay"

Here we go!

**Wi3nter: **Kyaaa *ikutan teriak* makasih... hehe Ichi ternyata bisa ngelamar juga yah author kira masih bocah kyk yg dianggep ama Byakuya *dibankai Ichigo*

Trus mengenai 'Jadi Cowok?' ntar dulu yah ane mau istirahat dulu... gak tau deh kapan updatenya. Ntar kalo kesambet lagi wakaakak

Makasih ya Wi3nter-chan udah review terus.. review lagi ya.. =D

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki: **Aduh jadi malu :*

Jangan begitu di sini saya masih junior belum sehebat senpai-senpai semua =D Akira-chan punya twitter? Boleh minta namanya gak? Ntar aku follow juga hehehe.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. jangan lupa untuk mereview lagi..

**Love Ichiruki: **Hati saya juga berbunga-bunga saat melihat review. Arigatou sudah mereview.

**Ruki Yagami: **Makasih cin.. atas reviewnya.. ayo review lagi =D

**Kyu9****: **Seandainya juga begitu author bakalan rajin belajar deh buat semester depan *makanya jangan bikin fanfic mulu!* Oh ya mau request apa? PM aja boleh kok atau dari review ini..

**Rufa Kha****: **Gak papa deh manggilnya alien-san hehehe daripada gak punya nama. Iya nih emang alurnya terlalu cepet habis lagi males mikir. Ok deh kapan-kapan bakalan author edit. Thanks for review.

**YukiHime****: **Sama seperti balasan author ke **Rufa Kha **itu emang kecepetan. Author bingung mau gimana jadinya ya sudahlah author publish aja supaya dikasih tau bagian mana yang salah. Thanks for review

**Reina Rukii****: **Kyaaaa *teriak make toa di mesjid* hehehe lagu D'Nasib author pake soalnya kebetulan pas aja momennya. Terima kasih reviewnya... I love it *ala Rianti*

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold****: **Salam kenal juga ya...? Manggilnya apa nih? Boleh kok request lagi, ini udah bikin fic IchiRuki lagi walaupun agak tragis gitu deh. Wuahahahahaa... Thanks for review..

Ya sutra lah mendingan ane ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua sudah membaca fic yang bikin banjir air mata ini dan ane akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mereview apalagi ngefave... senangnya... Ok tunggu apalagi klik tombol review!


End file.
